


Where the Flower Petals Flow...

by vibespiders



Series: Urges [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Brain Damage, Child Abuse Keith (Voltron), Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Singer Keith (Voltron), alternative universe, brain damage Lance, voltron alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This is Keith's part of the story of "Why Can't We Just Be Friends." It is the prelude of Keith as a child, Keith falling in love with Lance in the main story, continuation of the ending, "Why Can't We Just Be Friends."





	1. Chapter 1

**Is there a reason to feel pain**

**Why?**

**Why only me?**

* * *

 

 

 

"You're the devil!" a man said as he swung a wooden spoon on top a woman cradling over a boy with bruises and tears over his face, "you brought a demon in this world!" 

"Stop it, please..." the woman said. 

"Demons like you should be destroyed!" 

With one whack, the spoon broke and hit through the woman's neck. She then coughed all of the little boy, "Keith, my son! I'm sorry!" she fell over on the ground. 

"She's dead," the man started to hysterically laugh, "this is great! Where you going you little shit!" Keith was pinned down to the ground by the man and he took out a knife at him. 

Suddenly heard a sound at the door, Keith could hear footsteps coming towards closer and closer. The man squeezed his hand around Keith's neck tighter and tighter. 

"Chief of police!" a man called out with other police officers with him and nailing down the man with the knife safely away from the child, "we heard some disturbances in your neighbourhood of screams! You are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and child abuse! I am sure hope that you will stay in jail! Forever!" The Chief look down at the stone child and comfort him, "hey! It's okay!"

"You got the wrong guy!" the man yells out as he resist the cops as they pull him out of the room, "it's that boy! He should be the one! Not Me!" 

The Chief took off his jacket and placed it on top of Keith, "here, let's get out of here!" 

Keith looked at the cloth on top of his mother as the police is searching for evidence, "I want to see my mum..." 

"You poor child!" he said, "come on! Let's get out of here!" The Chief took out his hand to Keith. 

Keith reaches out his hand and they both squeezed together they slowly walked out of the house and into the police car. "Could I see mum?" 

"We can't now!" he said, "I have to bring you to the hospital with me! Is that alright?" The Chief went to the passenger side of the car, "I don't usually do this but," he picks up Keith and opens the door and placed Keith on the passenger and strap on the seatbelt, "but I think it is fun for children to have fun while there're young!" The Chief went to the other side to the driver seat, "we'll go to the hospital slowly but the hospital is not far from here!"  

As they went out from the driveway, Keith could see policeman bringing out a body that was cover with a blanket, "mother..." 

***

The Chief saw the boy on the chairs of the hallway, "ah, there you are!" He called out to the boy with so much happiness. He took out a piece of candy, "here! After all they cover the gash on your back! The doctors felt that you are in a lot of pain, right? Is that why you are angry?" 

Keith didn't say a word to him and just stared at his feet. 

"Here is the point!" he said, "I decided that I'll bring you in to my family to take care of you! I think that your mother would want that does she?" The Chief gave him the candy and a pieces of his mother's jewelry in his other hand, "here, keep these! For your mother's sake!" 

***

"Pidge," Keith said, "I don't think you can understand that!" Keith has his eyes on a man in H&M clothing store. 

"Oh come on!" Pidge said, "try to act cool in front of that guy in the brown hair looking at those shirts!" 

"How about your boyfriend?" Keith said, "where is he? I thought you are going to introduce me?" 

"I am but you like that guy over there, right?" 

"Well, he just looks so cute!" Keith said, "that is all!" 

"Then just impress him!" Pidge said. 

Keith breathed in, "okay, I'll do it!" 


	2. Only for one piece

"So this is Halloween, thing?" Keith said to Pidge sorting through costumes at a Halloween store, "what is it?" 

"it is for celebrating the most haunting part of the year! I don't know why but what do you want to be?"

"I don't know, something classic?" 

"Classic, huh?" Pidge looked through the Halloween costumes and pulled it out, "how about a vampire?"

"Huh?" 

"You don't know what vampires are?" 

"I never known about them since I was a kid because of my parents. Look your father said it is okay for me to celebrate this weird holiday with you guys instead bringing him in into this truck and drive on the highway."

***

"It is alright, you wanted to confess to Lance, right?"

"Yeah, I do!" Keith said, "I want to see Lance as he is!"

"Then do it!"

***

"Okay, Keith!" Keith said to himself in the mirror, "you can do this! Tell him and we can be together!" Keith walk downstairs before being interrupted by Matthew. 

"Hey, could you get more candy before the party starts." 

"Okay."

***


	3. Father

"Are you sure about this?" Lance said. 

"I am ready to confront him for one last time," Keith said as they both walked into a room with half of the room is behind a glass window. Keith goes towards the chair in front and sat on it. Keith looks in front behind the glass and it was a man in an orange jumpsuit. They both stared at each other for a moment. Until Keith grabs the red phone beside him, "hey Darien, it has been a long time."

"Well at least my son doesn't have to call me his father anymore."

"Does it matter? You don't have to worry about me anymore. This is the last time that I will ever see you."

"That is good."

"I'm getting married soon in like two months from now. You don't have to come anyways but I'll send you pictures once it is done. Then you'll never hear from your own child again. You are feel from me. So you don't have to worry about me."

Keith gets up and leaves with Lance, "was that the right thing to do? Leave your father like that?"

"What of it?"

"Is that..." Lance falls down into Keith arms and he smiles at him.

"Don't worry," Keith said, "I know how you feel but this is how I live now."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His father's appearance is shrouded in mystery of what actual appearance. It will come soon once the marriage is done


End file.
